


A Day in the Park

by dilbert719



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilbert719/pseuds/dilbert719
Summary: “New York, Paris, London: Anywhere I go, it’s all for you, until you can come with me.”





	A Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Shiho sat beneath the shade of a cypress tree, flipping through a magazine: The Best of New York Fashion Week. There, on the runway, she saw a familiar face.

Suddenly, an equally familiar squeal rang out from behind her.

“Shiho!”

She turned with a smile, just barely bracing herself before Ann nearly bowled her over with a hug.

“I’m so sorry I missed your graduation. I tried to get home, but the agency botched my connecting flight. I brought you something. Where did I put it?”

Ann’s frantic rummaging through her bag turned Shiho’s smile into a chuckle. 

“Ann, it’s okay. I’m just happy you did so well in New York! Look at this cover!”

Shiho proudly held out her well-worn mag, displaying Ann, resplendent in crimson.

“What can I say, Shiho? I made a promise. I told you: I was going to become a real model…”

“…So I could keep seeing you. Until I could smile again, from the bottom of my heart.” Shiho beamed. “You know, there were days I thought I’d never smile again… but then I’d think of you. Even when you were halfway across the world, you were still here with me. I’d never have put myself back together without that, Ann.”

“Shiho, I… without you, spurring me on, I’d never have driven myself like this. My success is all for you. Anything to make you smile like that for me.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Ann leaned in. Their hearts pounded as their lips met, relaxing only as Shiho sank into the kiss.

“New York, Paris, London: Anywhere I go, it’s all for you, until you can come with me.”

“Speaking of going, do you want to take a boat out onto the pond with me?”

“I’d love to.” The two walked off, hand-in-hand, to the pier.


End file.
